The Death Of Lucinda
by Didde
Summary: Lucinda is sick and Luke needs Noah.
1. Chapter 1

As Noah was wiping the counter at Java, waiting for his shift to be over so he could get back to the hospital, he still had an hour before his shift ended, and he could be with Luke again.

It was a slow day, because of the cold wind most people just rushed home, and Noah´s thoughts drifted back to the last couple of days.

Lucinda had been sick for months but for the last couple of days it had been really bad. The doctors had told Holden and Lily, that she only had a couple of days left and the Snyder´s had been at her side the whole time.

The sudden ring of his phone brought Noah out of his thoughts. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled the phone out of his pocket, before answering.

"Hi Noah," Holden said and Noah could hear the tears in his voice. "You need to come to the hospital …" Holden didn´t need to end the sentence Noah understood the meaning anyway.

"I´ll be there as soon as I can," said Noah and hung up the phone. He quickly punched in Jeff´s number and drummed his finger nervously on the counter, while he waited for Jeff to answer his phone.

Finally after 30 min Noah came rushing through the hospital, running towards Lucinda´s room. He came to a stop when he saw the Snyder clan outside the room. Lily had her arms around the girls as they were all loudly sobbing.

Holden looked up and placed a hand on Noah´s shoulder. Noah could see the sadness in his eyes. "She´s dead, she died a few minutes after I called you. I´m concerned about Luke," he said as he guided Noah towards the door, slowly pushing it open. Noah looked in to the room and saw Luke lying on his side, facing Lucinda and Noah could hear the small sobs. He knew that Luke was trying his best to keep it in, to be strong.

"They need to move her, but we can´t move him. Do you think that you could?" Holden asked and Noah nodded and stepped in the room. Noah walked to the bed and took Luke´s hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

Noah bent down and kissed his right temple, before lifting Luke´s right hand and bringing it around his neck. He put his arm under Luke´s knee and gently lifted him off the bed. He could feel Luke clinging to his neck as Noah walked to the chair, which was standing in the corner, by a window. He sat down so that Luke had his back to the room and felt Luke burry his head in his neck.

"She´s gone," he heard the blonde whisper against his neck. "I know," Noah whispered and kissed Luke on the forehead.

"I´ve got you," whispered Noah as he hugged the blonder tighter to his chest. His heart broke as Luke finally let go and broke down into large sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Death Of Lucinda

Chapter: 2  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Luke doesn´t feel good after Lucinda passed away  
Characters: Luke, Noah, Holden, Dr. Bob Hughes  
Genre: Drama, AU  
Warnings:  
Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

Noah held Luke close to his body long after Luke stopped crying, gently rocking him. Lucinda had been rolled out of the room and now Noah and Luke was the only two people left.

Noah suddenly felt Luke´s forehead get very hot, it felt like he was burning up. "I´m cold," Noah heard Luke mumble against the skin on his neck.

Noah took the blanket, which was lying over the arm of the chair, and wrapped it tightly around Luke. He heard the door open and saw Holden walking into the room.

When Holden noticed the look in Noah´s eyes, he quickly walked to the brunette. Bending down to whisper in his ear, he saw the face of his son, and an instant concern hit him.

"How´s he doing?" he whispered into Noah´s ear and placed a hand on the younger mans shoulder.

"Not good," answered Noah and wrapped his arms around Luke even tighter. "He says that he´s cold but I can feel his skin burning up, I´m really starting to worry about him."

"Ok, I´m going to get Dr. Hughes. Just keep him talking, don't let him fall asleep," said Holden and rushed out of the room. He knew that losing Lucinda

Noah felt Luke starting to tremble in his arms, trying to warm him with his own body heat. "How are you doing?" He said and kissed Luke´s forehead.

"I´m tired," Luke replied, his voice low and soft against the skin of Noah´s neck. It was almost like Luke had gotten smaller in Noah´s arms. Unconsciously the brunette started to rock him, like you would do with a small child.

"You can´t go to sleep, you have to stay awake," Noah could feel the tension in his body. He didn´t know much about illness´ but he thought that it would be best, if Luke stayed awake.

"Just a little sleep," said Luke in a tired voice and Noah could feel him settling against his body. He tried desperately to think of something, he could use to distract the blonde, before Dr. Hughes arrived. He prayed that he would be there soon.

"You can´t go to sleep. Talk to me," he said and felt all thoughts disappear and the fear taking over his body. He took a deep breath and forced all the fear out with his exhale.

"Remember we watched "Lords of the Rings"?" asked Noah. He knew he had to get Luke to talk or he would feel a sleep.

"Yes," answered Luke in a voice that was only a whisper. Noah´s felt a rush of fear in his heart. He looked up at the clock and saw that it hadn´t even been a full minute since Holden went to get Dr. Hughes.

"I don´t wanna die Noah," Luke suddenly said, his voice almost childlike. Noah felt his heart clench in fear and he wrapped his arms tight around the blond.

"You are not going to die," he whispered a kissed Luke´s forehead. "I will not let that happen." He could feel Luke´s smile against his neck.

Just as he was about to ask the blonde another question, the door opened and in walked Dr. Hughes. "Noah, what happened?"

Noah told Dr. Hughes everything and felt the relieve flood through his whole body. "Let´s get a stretcher in here," he heard Dr. Hughes tell the nurse and watched her walk away.

"No, don´t wanna be in here," Noah almost couldn´t hear what Luke was saying. "He doesn´t want to be in here. You can´t put him in the same room as she died in."

Dr. Hughes looked at Noah and nodded. He turned to one of the nurses, "go find another room." He watched as she walked out the room.

Soon after she returned with a stretcher, Noah stood up with Luke clinging to him. As Noah walked over to the stretcher and try to place on it, he could feel Luke cling tighter to him. "Luke, relax, I´m not going to let anything happen to you."

Luke slowly let go of Luke and let Noah place him on the stretcher, but quickly grabbed Noah´s hand. He felt Noah squeeze his hand. He turned to look at him and smiled at him, before he was rolled down the hall.

Even though his grandmother had just died and he felt like, he was going to too; he knew that everything would be ok, Noah would make sure of that.


End file.
